Circle in King Jonathon's Court
by Cajast
Summary: Sandry, Briar, Tris, and Daja are coming to Tortall! Woot! R&R! NOTE: This story is on temporary, if not permanent, hiatus. Sadly, I have no plot ideas.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no idea if anyone has done this idea yet. Chances are there have been, so…Ya. Sorry about that. Also, if it's in _italics_ and underlined that means that they're using their connection. Mmkay?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by Tamora Pierce. At all.**

The Circle in King Jonathon's Court 

"I know you all just got back from a court disaster, but I need you all to accompany Sandry again. This time it is to a place called Tortall across the Emerald Ocean." said Duke Vedris.

_I don't know…What if the same thing happens?_ thought Daja.

_Allow me._ thought Briar.

"Does Sandry have any land claims there?" inquired Briar. The Duke shakes his head. "Is there a treaty that needs to be signed?" Again, the Duke shakes his head. "Then why, in the name of Lailan, are we going?!"

"Sandry wants to go." expalined the Duke calmly.

"If she _wants_ to go, why does she need our protection?" asked Tris crossly. She was grumpy because of all the winds that were winding through.

"She doesn't, but she _is_ your sister. Also, I've heard that Tortall is rather…interesting." answered the Duke.

_There he goes playing the sister card again._ thought Briar.

_Don't they always? Maybe I should read up on this 'Tortall'…_thought Tris.

_You just want an excuse to read Coppercurls._ thought Briar.

_Oh will you two stop arguing! Just let me handle this, okay? Okay._ thought Daja.

"Sir, this is very sudden. I know I can speak for us all when I say that we're tired from our journey back. All we ask is three days in order to recooperate. After that, we'll give you our answer." explained Tris.

"Of course! That's perfectly reasonable! After all, I did come to you on your first day back. Good luck with your reading Tris. I assume you can spell 'Tortall'." answered Vedris. And with a wink and a smile he left.

_You've been bargaining with Traders too much._ thought Briar.

Admit it, you were impressed. thought Daja.

_Ok…I was impressed, so what?_ thought Briar.

I'm going to read. You two are giving me a headache. thought Tris.

_Have fun Coppercurls! Try not to get too much ink on your nose!_ thought Briar.

**Three days later:**

"What will you answer be?" inquired Vedris.

"We'll go." answerd Tris, Daja, and Briar.

"Good! Sandry will be very excited! Your ship leaves in three days." explained Vedris.

"We'll be there, Sir." answered Daja.

"Perfect! Then I'll be going! And…Sandry will probably be here later. She just finished a book on Tortallian fashions." said the Duke. They groaned. "Excellent! Good bye."

"Good bye." they said.

**Later That Day:**

"Hello my darling sisters and brother!" Sandry exclaimed.

_Uh oh. Who wants to distract her?_ thought Briar.

_Good luck!_ thought Tris and Daja.

Hey! Get back here! thought Briar. But it was too late, they were already gone.

"Uhh…Hi Sandry. What are those pins for?" asked Briar, while gulping at the sight of all the pins Sandry carried.

"Oh nothing, but could you stand still for a minute? I just need to check the the size of this shirt…" she asks while jumping at Briar.

"You're gonna have to faster than that to catch me Duchess!" he exclaims over his shoulder, while running to his room.

"Oh no you don't!" yells Sandry. At that moment Briars pantlegs rearranged themsleves, so that they were connected. Because of this, Briar fell.

"Oww! Can't you warn me before you do that?" he asked while rubbing his head, which happened to hit when his body collided with the floor.

"But if I did that then you wouldn't stop, now would you? Stand up and hold still!" she ordered. He did, but he grumbled the whole time.

A/N: Aaw! Poor Briar! Anyways, I need you to review! Please? Pretty please? Just one little review is that too much to ask? Also, Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! You will all be thanked personally at the end of this chapter! –Grins- Oh and sorry about some mistakes I made in the last chappie. I just now caught them. Also! I decided to take the advice of one of my reviewers and make this after POTS. No pairing ideas yet though…But that's what my lovely reviewers are for! –Wink-

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything the two worlds would be combined like they are in this fic! But they're not, so I don't.**

**The Circle in King Jonathon's Court**

**(On a boat just off the coast of Tortall)**

The four mages were standing against the rail of _The Destiny _all lost in their own thoughts. Each face different, but bearing the same expression. Suddenly, one snapped out of her silent revelry.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for coming with me. I know our lost adventure didn't go so well…" admitted Sandry, but she was interrupted by a snort from Tris. "Okay, it went horrible, but I know that this one is going to be…different. I can feel it."

"Whatever you say Duchess, but if you're kidnapped in Tortall, don't think we'll come after you. We're only here because of…curiosity. After all, Tris informed us _so_ much about Tortall that we just couldn't stay away," Briar said, the last bit rather sarcastically. This earned him a glare from the already touchy Tris.

"What did you want me to say? All I found out was that they have female warriors, the Dominion Jewel, and that there are many Great Mages," Tris said grumpily.

"That would have been more helpful than nothing," murmured Briar. This comment was quiet, but Tris's hearing had grown increasingly good from listening to winds. So, she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Watch it Plant Boy," she warned.

"What're you gonna do Merchant-Girl? Fry me with lightning? We both know you haven't got it in ya," he taunted.

"Ugh! Will you two shut up? Briar, can't you see she's testy from all the winds out here? And Tris, can't you tell that he's trying to get on your nerves? So just stop!" exclaimed Daja.

"And to think all I said was 'thank you'…" muttered Sandry. With that they all lapsed into silence, pondering much the same thing. What would happen when they got to Corus?

**A Carriage in Corus:**

The carriage they had entered on exiting the ship was bumping noisily through the winding streets of Corus.

"Ugh! Why is it always so hot in these things?!" whined Tris. She has called some breezes into the carriage to cool them down, but it had only helped a small bit. The carriage was stifling.

"Why do we need one of these things anyway? We're not important here like we were in Namorn!" complained Briar.

"We need one of these because we are foreign visitors joining the court here. No matter what you all think we are important, and we need to show it. Otherwise, we won't get any respect here," Sandry explained patiently. She knew that they were all upset. They hadn't really wanted to come in the first place. Uncle Vedris had wheedled them into coming along, and she knew it.

"Whatever…The sooner we get out of this thing the better," Briar retorted. He knew he shouldn't be so snappy to Sandry. She was only trying to be helpful, but he couldn't help it. First of all, he just wasn't in that great a mood, and second of all, it was kinda fun.

"I would close the windows, Your Graces. We aren't in the best part of town," the driver said.

"No need. If anyone tries to attack us, they'll soon find that they made a rather large mistake," Briar answered with his eyes glittering menacingly.

"Briar, you know that we should be keeping the fact that we're mages low-profile. You never know how these people will react to ambient mages here. I think I might have forgotten to tell you that there aren't any here…" Tris warned.

"There what?!?" Sandry, Briar, and Daja all exclaimed at the same time.

"There aren't any ambient mages here. Instead, some people here possess what they call the Gift. It's like academic magic in way, but they don't always need spells. Some people have it stronger than others. The two greatest mages here are Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri," Tris explained calmly.

"Well isn't that just peachy? How exactly should we go about hiding our magic? We almost never show our credentials, but won't those two mages be able to sense it?" questioned Briar.

"Easy, we make it look like talent. Smith, plant, and thread magic should be relatively easy to disguise, but…" Sandry answered. They all turned to look at Tris.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Tris…our three magics should be easy to disguise, but yours is a bit more…" Sandry said, while trying to think of a word to describe Tris' magic, and failing miserably.

"Flashy," suggested Daja.

"Yes, flashy. You, more than us, are going to have to be careful. No sparking or moving winds! And try not to flinch every time a wind comes your way," Sandry added, for at that moment Tris was flinching from a breeze that had just drifted through the window.

"Yes. Fine. Can we go now? The carriage has stopped, and I for one am unbearably hot," Tris answered. It was true; the carriage had pulled up in front of the palace entrance. With that the carriage's occupants all stepped out into the blinding sun.

A/N: Yes! I know! Cliffie! Sorry, but I had to make sure you would read the next chapter now didn't I? Of course I did! Also, I doubt all of you read my question at the top, so I will restate it. What should the pairings be in this? I personally have no idea…Review and tell me what you think! –Smiles sweetly- On to the thank you's!

KrisEleven: Thank you for giving my little story a chance! You are one of my best reviewers, and I won't forget it! Don't worry, I didn't eat too much. Well, maybe I did, but that's what the holiday is all about! –Winks-

Acanthophis: I took your advice on the time period. It fit my plot idea perfectly! Ok, so I have no plot idea. So what? It's much more fun to make it up as you go along! –Grins-

xx3 sunkist: I honestly don't have much of a plot idea at the moment, but if you want an S/B then I can count that as a vote. If you wan that anyway…-Shrugs-

dancerboy8: I must say, Tris rules. She and Briar are my favorite out of the Circle. No offense to Sandry and Daja! –Ducks head to avoid vegetables being thrown by Sandry and Daja-

Evil Bunny of Death: Lol, thanks! Was this soon enough? I try to update a lot…Slow updaters annoy me…I love your username by the way!

SEAGUL: I am! Don't worry!

Do you know Emily Davison: I tried your question suggestion! (Ooh, a rhyme!) Let's see if it works! Oh! And Thanksgiving is a holiday in the U.S. where you're supposed to be thankful for all the things you have, but mostly you just eat a lot. And I mean _a lot_.

Lady Starbright: Aaw! Thank you! You're so nice to me! –Starts crying hysterically- All better! Please review again, and tell me your opinion of this chappie! –Puppy dog eyes-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the slow update! School is very…time-consuming. Ya. So here's the next chapter! But I'll include the last part of Chapter 2, so you remember what was happening.

Disclaimer: Honestly, why do I bother? Tammy doesn't even read fanfics, let alone write them! So, obviously, I am not her.

Circle in King Jonathon's Court 

"_Well isn't that just peachy? How exactly should we go about hiding our magic? We almost never show our credentials, but won't those two mages be able to sense it?" questioned Briar._

"_Easy, we make it look like talent. Smith, plant, and thread magic should be relatively easy to disguise, but…" Sandry answered. They all turned to look at Tris._

"_What?" she asked annoyed._

"_Tris…our three magics should be easy to disguise, but yours is a bit more…" Sandry said, while trying to think of a word to describe Tris' magic, and failing miserably._

"_Flashy," suggested Daja._

"_Yes, flashy. You, more than us, are going to have to be careful. No sparking or moving winds! And try not to flinch every time a wind comes your way," Sandry added, for at that moment Tris was flinching from a breeze that had just drifted through the window._

"_Yes. Fine. Can we go now? The carriage has stopped, and I for one am unbearably hot," Tris answered. It was true; the carriage had pulled up in front of the palace entrance. With that the carriage's occupants all stepped out into the blinding sun._

The crowd waiting for them was no larger or smaller than they had predicted. There were about twenty people waiting, among them a tall, green eyed knight and a taller, hazel eyed knight. (A/N: Hint hint!) The four young people exiting the carriage all bowed or curtsied depending on their temperament.

"Welcome to Tortall visitors from across the sea! Please, come inside, the King and Queen are very eager to meet you," said the Herald. Of course, they did as they were told. They were all silent, but, unknowing to those around them, they were having a conversation.

_This place is beautiful! Come on, admit you're happy you came._ thought Sandry.

_Not yet Duchess. You're gonna have to wait a little before we decide that we're happy we came. _thought Briar.

_Exactly, but I will admit that Tortall is beautiful._ thought Daja.

_It's a bit too hot though…I would call a breeze, but somebody said I can't use my magic._ thought Tris.

_I'm sorry Tris, but you're the one who said they might not react well to ambient mages._ thought Sandry.

_True, but I didn't mean for it to be thrown back in my face._ thought Tris.

_Oh stop it. We're here, time to put our polite faces on._ thought Daja.

There was no need to say it for they had already done it. Their faces were polite, but told nothing about what was going on behind them. Which was a good thing, considering the conversation they had been having moments before.

"Welcome to Tortall Sandry, Tris, Briar, and Daja. We hope your stay here will be pleasant," said the King.

"There will be a ball announcing your arrival three days hence. We hope that is enough time for you to settle, but if not then we can always postpone it," continued the Queen.

_A test, let's see if we can pass._ thought Briar. Out loud he said, "I'm sure there will be no need for that your Highnesses. Three days will be more than enough time."

"Wonderful! Salma is waiting to take you to your rooms, and we will see you at the ball," explained Queen Thayet. They knew they were dismissed, so they walked out the large double doors to find a servant in the Palace blue and white waiting for them.

She curtsied and said, "I'm Salma, and it is my job to show you to your rooms. If you will follow me?" Without waiting for a response, she started walking briskly down the corridor giving the four no option, but to follow her. They went down several winding, twisting corridors before Salma finally stopped.

"This room is Lady Sandrilene's, the next to the right is Lady Trisana's, to the right of her's is Lady Daja's, and to the right of her's is Lord Briar's. The rooms are all connected, as requested, and your things have been brought up. A servant will bring you water every morning and will start your fires. Is there anything else you need?" she asked. This speech was made rather quickly, leaving four bewildered mages, but Sandry quickly recovered.

"That is all we will need, thank you," Sandry responded. That said the four went to there rooms, and Salma went to do some of her duties. That night they dined in their rooms and retired early.

**The Next Morning:**

_What a wonderful morning! Wake up sleepy heads!_ thought Sandry happily.

_No…Sleep good. Wake bad._ thought Briar.

_Ya, what he said._ thought Daja.

_Ugh, Sandry! You know I can't go back to sleep now…_thought Tris.

_Good, then you can help me wake them up. One…Two…Three._ thought Sandry.

_WAKE UP YOU TWO!!!_ thought Sandry and Tris. They heard two simultaneous thumps coming from the other rooms.

_Oww…That hurt! Why am I always the one to hit my head?_ thought Briar while rubbing his head.

_Not the only one…_thought Daja as she did the same.

_Stop complaining and get up! It's a wonderful day and we have lots to do!_ thought Sandry happily.

_Like what?_ thought Tris. She had already made her bed and was sitting on it.

_Well…We have to eat breakfast, go to the market, buy some new clothes, eat lunch…_thought Sandry. She would have continued, but she was interrupted by Briar.

_Hold up! More clothes? You just made us some!_ thought Briar.

_Yes, well, I didn't know the Tortallian fashions. They change so quickly, and that book was from last season! Plus, we need something to wear at the ball._ thought Sandry.

_Fine, but only because you're my saati._ thought Daja. With that she got up and made her bed. Briar followed her example, and they were soon all ready to go. They made their way down to the stables, but soon realized they had no horses. So, they walked down to Corus.

"This place is huge!" Tris said amazed.

"Try not to get lost my ducks! There are lots of bad people waiting for the right moment to do bad things to ya!" Briar said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh ha ha Briar. You know perfectly well we can defend ourselves. Now you on the other hand…" Daja said, but stopped to duck a punch at her head. "See?" she said, grinning cheekily.

"Umm…Where exactly are we going?" asked Tris. They had been following Sandry through the crowd, but had no idea where they were going.

"Oh! I heard from one of the ladies at breakfast of the most wonderful shop! Apparently, she started out as a maid for Lady Knight Keladry, but now she has her own shop and makes gowns for the Queen!" Sandry exclaimed excitedly.

"Woah! No way am I going into some dress shop, so I can be bored to tears! Why don't you go, and I…Find us someplace to eat?" said Briar.

"Fine. Your clothes are actually not far off from the newer fashions here, so I guess that would be ok…" Sandry retorted, but she had no time to continue what she was going to say, for Briar had taken off into the crowd.

"That boy! You know he's not going to find us somewhere to eat right?" Daja exclaimed.

"I know, but I hope he doesn't get himself into too much trouble," that said, Sandry continued the direction she had been going before Briar had left. Tris and Daja just shrugged and followed her.

A/N: There we go! A tiny cliffie because…You don't know where Briar is going! Yay! If you don't know where the other are going then shame on you! I get plenty of hints! Just kidding! On to my thank you's!

Echo Chambers: Thank you! Ya, Briar is kinda testy, but that was only on the trip! He'll get better I promise! –Grins-

KrisEleven: I completely agree! Like I said above, they were only so grumpy because of the trip. They'll be more like they were at the end of WoTE in this chapter onward! I know, Briar being paired with his sisters is gross. I'm not going to do that. Besides, there are so many wonderful Tortall people he can be paired with!

JaDe-ViPeR08: Don't worry, more is on the way!

Evil Bunny of Death: Thank you! For the compliments on my fic and my name. Lol.

treegirl298: I'm sorry! This was slow, I know. Well, slow for me anyway. I'll try to update at least one chapter per week! I hope that's fast enough…

Poopie: It very well could be, but for my purposes, it's not going to be. But a very good thought! Maybe I'll use that in another fic…Wait, no! I have to finish this one before I write another! Bad brain! Shame on you for thinking that!

Aquarius: Thank you so much! Amount of chapters is still debatable, but it probably won't be more than 20 chapters. People tend to lose interest if it's a lot more than that. If at that point the plot is very good I'll either continue, or write a sequel.

Lady Starbright: I love long reviews! Yay for you! I'm starting to get some pairing ideas…We'll see how they work out! Keep reading please! –Smiles sweetly-

Do you know Emily Davison: That's about it! Ooh. Good idea! I can use that! Thanks!

Moony's Fire: I'm thinking mixed book, but those are good suggestions! Maybe in another fic…Uh oh. Must stop writing before my brain tries to make me start another fic! Aaah!

dancerboy8: Hmm…Good idea! Aly doesn't leave until a little after Lady Knight…I will! She'll probably come in at the ball, maybe a little before.

Review please my darlings! I live for them! –Smiles sweetly while bribing you with brownies-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Was this fast or what? I was just bored. Hopefully, this story will pick up the pace a bit…I have some ideas. –Wink-

**Disclaimer: Nada. Zip. Zero belongs to me.**

Circle In King Jonathon's Court 

"Come on you two! Pick up the pace! I can see it from here!" Sandry shouted over her shoulder at Tris and Daja.

"We're coming! It just seems that you are a tad bit more excited about this than we are," Daja answered.

Sandry stopped, and turned around with an obvious look of hurt on her face. "You don't want to come? Oh…If you want you can find Briar. I have your measurements." With a watery smile she turned and kept walking, but without as much spring in her step.

"Now you're just being silly! You know we want to come! That was a joke saati," Tris said when they had caught up to Sandry.

"Really? You know you shouldn't joke about clothes with me!" she replied with a grin. She held out her arms, so the others could link theirs with hers and they continued on.

"Lalasa's Dress Shop. Hmm…Not very original name is it?" Tris asked skeptically.

"No, not really, but you should see the clothes! Come on!" Sandry answered, and then hurried into the little shop. The bell tingled to allow those who worked there to know of their arrival. A small, young woman walked into the room and curtsied.

"Welcome to Lalasa's Dress Shop your Ladyships. Lady Lalasa is busy with a fitting at the moment, but if you take a seat she will be out momentarily," she explained, while gesturing at a few plush chairs that were lined up against a wall. The three took the offered seats and waited for the shop's owner to come out.

In a…Not so Pleasant Area of Corus 

A young man with black hair and olive skin walked slowly down a street in a rather badly repudiated area of Corus. He stood out because of his slightly rich clothing. He looked like a noble trying, badly, to blend in with commoners. But this particular man knew that, in fact, he had dressed that way on purpose. He noticed a glint in an alley and tensed slightly, but kept walking. At that moment a hand shot out of the alley and pulled him into the shadows.

"You give me yer purse an' I won' do nothin' to ya. If yer not as cooperative, well, I'll leave that to yer imagination," rumbled a deep voice from behind him.

"Of course sir, but I just have one problem…" Briar answered in a nervous voice, and then he flipped the man over his back and into a wall. He subtly called some of the scraggly grass in the alley to help him by wrapping itself around the older man's ankles. "Could you tell me where to find the King here? I don't mean the one up in the pretty castle on the hill. I mean the one that the people here follow." The man spit at Briar's face.

"Like I would ever show someone like you the way to the King. Yer probly some officer for my Lord Provost," the man spat the words venomously.

"But if I were working for the Crown would I have these?" he asked quietly, while silently pushing the vines on his hands away from the x's between his thumbs.

"Humph. Those are easy enough to fake boy…" the man said, but Briar could tell he was lessening. Nobody in their right mind would tattoo themselves there. Briar let the man go, and even gave him his hand to pull the older man up. He ignored it, and pushed himself slowly off the ground.

"So you want ta meet the King do ya? Well, I suppose I could help ya there…But if yer workin' for my Lord Provost, the King can have you." he continued, and then started walking. Briar followed him like he knew he was supposed to. They went threw many twisting and turning alleys before they stopped in front of an old inn with a sign saying "The Dancing Dove" hanging above the door. The elder man opened the door and a blast of sound met Briar.

"Yer Majesty! There's some lad here wantin' ta see ya!" the man called after taking a seat at an old, rickety table.

"And who might the lad be? Wait! No don't tell me! Briar Smith from the castle?" a young man little older than Briar asked from beside the fireplace. Briar knew this must be the man he was looking for because the room had hushed when he spoke.

"That's me your Highness," Briar answered while bowing very low.

"No need for that here. Waste those on the old man up at the castle. Nick Galley, at your service. How may I be of any use to you?" Nick questioned.

"I don't need anything just to get away from my sisters for a while, and I thought this would be a perfect place," Briar answered smoothly.

"You're right about that! Salem! Get this boy a drink! Do you play cards?" he asked.

"What do you think I am? Some soft noble?" he asked shocked.

"If the tunic fits," he answered, laughing.

"Never mind, deal me in," he retorted.

Lalasa's Shop 

"Lucy, did I hear someone come in?" a young woman asked, while trying to balance a stack of cloth. The woman who had greeted them just smiled and gestured at the three sitting quietly in the corner. "Oh! I am so sorry! If you could wait a moment I just have to finish with my other customer…"

"No need Lally. After eighteen years I think I can dress myself." a woman with sparkling hazel eyes interrupted. She then turned towards the three others, who were looking at her quizzically. "Didn't you just come to the palace? I'm Kel," she answered to their unspoken question.

"I'm Sandry and these are my sisters Daja and Tris. It's lovely to meet you Kel," Sandry answered while dipping a curtsy.

"Ugh! None of that please! I get enough of that at the palace…Oh! I'm sorry! I'm using up your time!" she exclaimed and turned towards the shop owner, Lalasa. "Could you just drop those off in my room please? I won't need them till tomorrow night, so take your time!" With that she left, changing direction so that she was going up to the palace.

'If I'm not mistaken, were we just talking to Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan?" inquired Sandry.

"That you were. She helped me when I first came to Corus, and I'll never forget it. She's also one of my best friends," she said with a loving smile. "But that's not what you came here for! I assume you want dresses for the ball? If you'll just follow me…"

A/N: Sorry it's shortish! And just so you know, Nick replaced Marek after he died. Mmkay? Wonderful!

AquaRias: Exactly! I always like to know what happens after…Lol.

Lady Starbright:: -Hands you a giant plate of brownies- That should be enough for one or two reviews! Yay for (virtual) brownies!

KrisEleven: Sorry it's moving at a rather slow rate. It should definitely pick up soon!

blackcatnbrowndog: Ohh! Thank you! –Blushes-

treegirl298: The trouble will come soon, no worries!

Evil Bunny of Death: Yuck me neither! I like comfy way more than stylish. It's what's inside that really matters! Oh dear. That might have been the cheesiest thing I have ever said…

Squirrelbait the Third: -Le Gasp- Psychic much? I wish I had your amazing magical powers!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry Kel was a little OC last chapter; I'll try and be better! Also, I am soo sorry for the long wait! I have been so busy with Girl Scouts, Youth Group, homework, and all that other stuff to be on very much. Sorry! So this is a slightly long chapter to make up for it! (I hope!)

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, well except for my little yellow blankey. Except people tell me it looks more like a pile of yarn…But you get the picture.

Circle in King Jonathon's Court

"Hmm…" Sandry said while peering at Tris from all angles. "It's perfect! I love it! Now all I need to do is…" she said while reaching for a tear in the dress.

_Sandry! Ixnay of the agicmay!_ thought Daja.

Oops…I forgot! Sorry! thought Sandry.

"Need to what, miss? If there is a tear in the dress I'm sure we can repair it for you," encouraged the young shop owner.

"Oh, it was nothing. Could we have these three dresses, please?" Sandry asked while gesturing at three shimmering dresses.

"Of course miss. Would you like to take them with your now or should we drop them off at the palace for you?" Lalasa inquired.

"No need, we can carry them," Sandry answered with a small smile.

The Dancing Dove

Briar was winning. So far he had acquired 10 gold nobles, a watch, and a sock.

"Here Gil…You can keep this," Briar said while handing a large man, Gil, a rather large and dirty sock.

"That's me only sock without a hole! How come ye don't want it?" he asked.

"Um…My sister makes me more clothes than I'll ever need. Besides, I wouldn't want to deprive your wife of any laundry." At this the room roared with laughter, and Gil blushed slightly.

"Briar, ye haven't told us about yer sisters are like yet. Any of them pretty and interested in…the bad boy type?" Nick inquired while wiggling his eyebrows. The room had gotten very silent.

"Sorry fellas, but I think having me around is almost too much for them to handle. And I'm supposed to be 'a reformed character'" Briar explained. There were many sighs heard from around the room.

"You?! A reformed character? I didn't know 'gentlemen' could play such damn good cards!" Nick retorted.

"I'm special," he answered with a shrug. The room roared with laughter again. "And apparently I'm funny too!" He grinned.

"Nah, they're just drunk," Nick explained with a grin to match Briar's. Murmurs of agreement were heard around the room. The castle's clock struck 12.

"Well, it's been fun, but I have to go. I know you'll miss me, but try to restrain yourselves!" Briar exclaimed with a cheeky grin, and left.

_Which way to go?_ he thought, but then remembered he was connected to his sisters. He grabbed the thread of power that connected him to Tris. Then he followed it through the twisting streets of Corus. It lead him to the dress shop he had seen his sisters disappear into. _I better find that restaurant…_he thought while looking around. _Aha! There's a place!_ he thought as he made his way into the dimly lit room.

_Oh girls! I have a table for us! Just turn left outside your shop and you'll see it. It's called the Shooting Star._ thought Briar.

_We'll be there in a minute!_ thought Sandry. A few moments later the three girls walked into the room causing a burst of bright light. Each carried a large bag.

"The shopping went well, I assume?" Briar asked.

"Oh yes! We bought the most wonderful dresses! And…" Sandry exclaimed excitedly, but she trailed off at the end.

"What? You aren't going to describe each dress to me in excruciating detail?" Briar asked in mock shock.

"Nope! You're just going to have to wait until the ball and be surprised!" Sandry said sneakily.

"Did she just say she wasn't going to talk about clothes?" Briar said in real shock.

"I-I think she did!" Daja exclaimed, and Briar and Tris gasped.

"Oh haha, you're all very funny. Now can we please eat?" Sandry asked. They talked about their day, but Briar was oddly silent. He just nodded and laughed in the right places.

"What is it Briar? You are being way too quiet," asked Tris, exasperated.

Briar just looked at her through wide, innocent eyes, and asked, "What? Sandry can have a secret and I can't?"

"Jut let him go, he'll tell us when he wants to," Daja commented wisely.

"I always knew I liked you best!" Briar said, earning a grin from Daja and a glare from the two others. Then they all burst out laughing. "Well, I'm full! Back to the palace we go?"

"Back to the palace we go!" repeated the three girls. They paid for their hearty meals and began the long trudge back to the palace. What they failed to notice was the tall man cloaked in shadows following them at a distance, but was slowly gaining ground on them.

Suddenly, Briar stopped and looked around. When the others noticed that he had fallen behind, they followed suit.

"What's wrong? Can you see some-" she asked, but was silenced by a hand over her mouth.

_There's someone following us. Just be quiet and pretend there's nothing wrong._ he thought.

"No, I just thought I saw a friend of mine, but it wasn't him. Let's go!" he commented cheerily. The three girls exchanged uneasy glances, but followed Briar back to the palace.

Suddenly, a hand reached out a grabbed Sandry's arm. She screamed and broke into a run, but the man faster and stronger. He pulled her back before she could go two feet and had a knife at her throat within seconds.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Briar asked the man calmly.

"Who I am and what I want is no concern of yours," he said slowly, as though he was thinking over each word before he said it. He started to back up, pulling Sandry mercilessly behind him.

_Daja, can you heat that knife? But make sure it doesn't burn Sandry!_ thought Briar.

_Way ahead of you._ she answered.

The knife in the man's hand had then turned a bright, cherry red. He dropped it with a grunt. Sandry then kicked him in a very…uncomfortable place.

"Never do that again, or you'll get worse than that," she told the man. She then turned on her heel and walked calmly to the Temple District. The others soon followed, but not without a backward glance at the tall man.

Unbeknown to the man, his clothes had also started weaving themselves together, so when he took a step to follow, he fell flat on his face.

A/N: Oooh! Who is the scary man? You won't know until I get some reviews! Spiking of reviews, I must answer some!

Evil Bunny of Death: Hmmm…I don't know yet! –Starts giggling- Oh but the possibilities!

KrisEleven: Sorry! No more Kel OOCness I promise! And for plot needs Briar had to go to the Dove. His connections there will be…useful in the future. –Wink-

AquaRias: Sorry! This was as soon as possible for me…Sorry again!

Lady Starbright: Yay! A (virtual) cookie! Those are the best kind! Hooray for virtual foods! Woot! And thank you! –Smiles shyly-

Squirrelbait the Third: So it has been prophesised, so it shall be done! –Pretty red and blue smoke appears- Ooh! I have powers too! Ok, so I only have some cheesy effects, but that's ok!

JaDe-ViPeR08: Sorry bout the shortness! And thanks!

x33 Sunkist: Oops. Good point! I'll find a way to fix it…If I'm not too lazy. Lol.

Silverchild of the winds: Thank you! (I think.) Who's Kara? Is she in Terrier? I haven't read that one yet…-Grumbles about annoying book stores that are constantly out of stock-

Storynerd: Thank ya! Sorry it was slow…-Hands you a virtual cookie-

And now for some lyrics of a song that's in my head! Yay!

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay! A long chapter because I've been away for like two weeks! Sorry about that, but we were busy with Christmas and all the projects that were due before break! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Thirteen on my last chap! Umm…What else? Oh ya!

Disclaimer: I finally own something! DDR! Yes! I got it for Christmas yesterday! But I still don't own anything by Tamora Pierce. –Sighs- Oh! And I own Katherine!

The Circle in King Jonathon's Court 

The quartet continued the slow trudge up the winding hill, seemingly relaxed but in truth very tense until they heard the loud clang of the gate closing behind them. They spent the rest of the day waiting in worry for a summons from the King asking, but it never came. Their secrets were safe, for now…(A/N: I know! I'm so evil! MWAHAHA! –Cough- Sorry.)

The Morning of the Ball

"Good morning! Isn't it a wonderful day!" Sandry asked cheerily over breakfast. All she got were three annoyed grunts in response. "Come on grumps! We have so much to do today! We have to fix our dresses and Briar's clothes and…" she continued to rattle on as the others exchanged weary looks.

"Sandry, I was just wondering…But could we maybe, I don't know, relax today? We've been busy since we got here and we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. Our clothes look fine; you've gone over them everyday since we got them. I know that I at least need to sleep this afternoon or else I will fall asleep during the ball," Daja explained quietly.

"And we know that her partner wouldn't appreciate getting drooled on," Briar teased, which earned him a smack across the head. "Plus, I really need to get some practice in while we're here. I heard that the knights here are really good!" (A/N: I couldn't think of a better word then "good". My brain's dead today! Sorry!)

"I don't know…" Sandry said.

"Please?" begged Briar while giving her huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine! But don't get into any trouble!" Sandry replied while grinning. The others nodded their heads vigorously, and split up. Sandry and Daja to their rooms, Briar to the training courts, and Tris to the library.

Tris had been wanting to look at the famous Tortallian Library for some time, but Sandry had been keeping them busy since their arrival. Now she walked purposely down the winding corridors, and managed to greet the few people she met somewhat kindly. She stopped when she reached a large pair of oak doors, and slowly reached out to turn the knob. She stepped quietly inside and shut the door behind her. The room was huge with a high, ornate ceiling and rows upon rows of books; it smelled old and slightly musty, but not in an unpleasant way.

She walked slowly up and down the aisles savoring the silence, because she had been listening to Sandry's constant chatter for the last five days. She turned a corner and saw a tall figure hunched over a book at a table; she had straight brown hair that fell to her waist, and a small pair of glasses perched on her nose. The young woman must have heard her approach, for she looked up at Tris and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just looking around, I didn't mean to disturb you…I'll go now," Tris mumbled.

"You didn't disturb me! Actually, I needed to stop anyway. It's just…I was so involved in my book and I tend to lose track of time," she explained and waved her hand at her book. "I must be back to my room soon or one of the Sisters will be after me. Thank you for your help Lady…"

"Trisana, but I go by Tris," Tris supplied.

"Lady Tris it is then. I'm Katherine, but I go by Kat," she responded with a quick smile. Just then, the bell chimed nine. "Oh! I really must be going! Maybe I'll see you at the ball tonight? Bye!" With that she hurried off, and left her book on the table.

Tris' curiosity got the best of her, and she picked up the book. _Women Warriors of Tortall, I wonder why she had that…_

The Training Courts

Briar had finally found the training courts after asking directions three times and coming to several dead ends. There were about twenty or so young men on the courts, and the majority were in a huddle around two figures in the middle of the field. He made his way into the ring to find two men in the middle of a sword fight.

One was tall with brown hair cropped to his ears and large, dreamy hazel eyes; the other was an inch or so taller that the other with brown hair combed back from a widow's peak and emerald eyes. The hazel-eyed knight was obviously winning, and with a deft twist of his sword sent the other man's flying; the crowd burst into cheers.

"You wound me with your obvious dislike!" the green-eyed knight exclaimed while clutching his heart.

"Neal, you should have been a Player," the hazel-eyed knight said, and whacked him on the head, much like Sandry had done to him that morning.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed with a dramatic bow and a flourish.

"Anyone else want to go?" the hazel-eyed knight asked. The other men looked at the ground and shuffled their feet while mumbling excuses. "You cowards!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"I'd like to try, if you don't mind that is," Briar asked after he had pushed himself to the front of the group.

The other man studied him with curiosity in his eyes, but otherwise betrayed no emotion. "All right, and you might be?" he asked.

"Briar, and you?" he answered.

"Kel," he answered and nodded his head at Neal. (Briar still doesn't know Kel's a girl. Mmkay?)

"Ready? Guard, and…Go!" Neal yelled while stepping back quickly to avoid being sliced. Both swords started into a blur of motion, and the other men watched in awe.

"Wow, you're good" breathed Kel.

"Thanks, same to you," Briar answered. Briar faltered for a moment, and Kel took the opportunity to snake his sword up to the base of his neck.

Briar put his hands up and said, "I yield."

"Great job! I haven't had try so hard in a while! Are you a knight?" Kel asked, and tilted his head.

"No, I'm from Emelan and we don't have many knights there," Briar explained.

Kel's eyes showed a spark of interest, "Really? What's it like there?"

Briar gave a basic explanation of the land and customs of Emelan, leaving out anything about magic.

"I hear that you have ambient mages there! Do you know any?" asked Neal.

Briar's eyes sparkled with amusement and said, "I've met some, yes. Why?"

"We don't have any here, and I've always wanted to meet one. I read about them in Magic Across the Emerald Sea and Magic, Always Different. Numair also told me-" Neal rambled, but was cut off but a quick kick to the shin by Kel.

"Sorry about him, he tends to get over excited," Kel explained, while Neal rubbed his shin.

"It's alright, I don't mind…Much," Briar said with a large grin.

The clock struck nine, and Kel said, "We have to go, but we'll see you at the ball tonight!" He grabbed Neal's arm and pulled him away before he could start ranting again.

The crowd slowly started to disperse and Briar began the walk back to his room.

A Few Hours Later

"Sandry! Stop fussing! We look fine," Daja exclaimed, exasperated.

"Ok…Perfect! Come on, let's go before one of you messes up your outfits," Sandry said in a very motherly way, which caused the other three to laugh.

The walked slowly through the long, twisting corridors before they came to a large room filled with tables. A server offered to show them to their table, and they accepted. They found themselves seated with Numair Salmalin, Daine Sarrasri, Alianne of Pirates' Swoop, and Alan of Pirates' Swoop.

_Cat dirt! We had to be seated with some of the strongest mages here!_ Sandry thought, while wiping her eyes.

_It shouldn't matter, as long as we don't use any of our magic._ Tris thought calmly.

_Whatever you say Coppercurls._ thought Briar. He then turned to talk to Alianne, who had been smiling flirtatiously at him since they had sat.

_That boy!_ thought Sandry.

_Yes, but he's our boy._ thought Daja with a laugh.

"So Alan!" Sandry exclaimed, and Alan jumped, startled.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"Is your mother really the Lioness? You must tell us some stories about her!" Sandry continued with a pout. Tris and Daja traded glances and burst out laughing. This was going to be interesting.

A/N: That's probably the longest chapter I've ever written! Wow! Now on to my thank-you's!

Lady Starbright:: Sorry! Can't give away who he is yet! But you'll find out soon! And virtual cookies are the best! Here, have a virtual Christmas cookie! –Hands you one-

Evil Bunny of Death: I love torturing people! Well, at least mean people. Who aren't real…Lol.

Flax Golden Tales: Oh! Thank you! And I doubt I write it as well as you would…

wover30: Thank ya! I love writing this story…-Grins-

glPiItTtAer: Being crazy is FUN!! Yay for crazy! Thank you!

dancerboy8: Thanks! I'll try!

Squirrelbait the Third: I wish I had magical all-seeing powers…Sadly, I'll just have to live with being a spaz! Thanks!

x33 Sunkist: Mwahaha! My evil plan is working! I don't like plots that are obvious! Then where's the fun in reading it? –Giggles insanely-

AoiHikari: Thank you so much! Please keep reading!

treegirl298: Thank you!

KrisEleven: Random is what I do! Thanks!

eliza-morgan22: Gracias! (A slightly more creative way of saying, thank you!)

Shadowsndust:: Ya, well, I was kind of watching it and writing the chapter at the same time. I don't normally! I'm not completely insane! –Twitch- Thank you! You'll find out who the man is soon…ish.


End file.
